


Peter In The Spider Web

by Nuttelashake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Happy (a month after) pride month, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess that's enough for now, I ran out of things to tag, I'm awful at tagging, Male version of MJ, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is confused, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and so am i, every single chapter, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuttelashake/pseuds/Nuttelashake
Summary: He was overthinking it again, wasn’t he?He was totally overthinking it.He spent an hour and a half in his room, doing nothing, just thinking about everything, and at the end he came to the decent conclusion that the crazy girl with her stupid crush was to be blamed. He wasn’t sure what she was blamed for, though. But anyway, that much was enough for him… the point was…. That was enough thinking for today. Or… at least it should’ve been.But well… seemed like his brain didn’t care about his opinions that much.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/MJ
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Wanna Know what has happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey ya'll. My school is about to start (tomorrow, yuck) and I was thinking what can I do to avoid studying before school?   
> So I decided to write this fic. Well, I haven't been writing for a long time and I didn't know if it was a good idea or if it'd turn out good or... but what the hell? I realized I really liked it so I just said ah who cares? just post it.  
> And i'm glad I'm doing it.   
>  So don't forget to tell me what you think of it and point out my mistakes.  
> And thank you for reading. Hope you're all having an awesome day.

Sooo…

You know those days that are just meant to suck since the sun rises?

And you wake up even before your alarm goes off and the moment your mind starts to work, you know that this day is going to be awful and you just try to sleep so that the hours of misery would be shortened and you really… _really_ want to sleep because you didn’t get enough sleep last night cause you were spidermaning the whole time…-okay so this part might not be that relatable but… _whatever_ , the point is that you’re tired and want to sleep- but you just can’t and you don’t even know why…

So you have to spend hours in bed with your eyes shut tightly, trying not to think about anything so that you’d be able to sleep faster, when in truth you keep thinking about how to focus on not thinking and you’ll end up like… to hell with it, you probably won’t be able to sleep tonight anyway…

So then you try to do something but everything is so _boring_ and you’re so tired that you can’t bring yourself to do the action of actually _doing something_ , so you just go to kitchen and eat something cause that’s the easiest thing to do, and somehow you think that eating might have made it easier to sleep, so you go back to bed after brushing your teeth for the tenth time and the cycle starts all over again.

Those days are really shitty days.  
Peter hated those days.

And today was not really one of those days.

Today was actually pretty good, it started well (with a long dreamless sleep and a hot shower and chocolate pancakes, inspiring quotes from a happy May), and it went well ( _not_ missing the bus-which rarely happened-, good Spotify playlist for his ride to school, finally a reply from Happy (well, yeah Peter sent him like twenty messages and all he got back was a ' _oh, good then_ ', and he really wasn’t sure what was exactly good then… but, _whatever_ , it was still a reply and it was from Happy for god’s sake) aaaand no Flash all morning), so he was pretty confidence that this was going to be a great day.

Well, it wasn’t.

And you know... you’d actually think that something terrible has happened, (like the terrible things that usually happened in his day, you know, catching rubbers and muggers, being beaten to death by his crush’s father -who turned out to be a thief vulture -, being betrayed by a hologram hero, fights with Mr. Stark, CATS FALLING DOWN THE TREES UNDER HIS WATCH, and being stabbed and shot and beat up all kinds of things, psch, just typical stuff)… 

But nothing _horrible_ had happened. hell, not even something bad had.   
  
That was the annoying part. The part that Peter hated.

It didn’t take giant flying monsters to kick his ass for him to get hurt. Physical pain was more bearable, especially now that he had his healing factor.

But sometimes the things that hurt him the most were just little things. Little words. Little actions.

Things that no one would even notice. He wouldn’t too, if he didn’t pay much attention.

But he did pay enough attention, and so he did notice them.

He hated it. He hated how he let himself be bothered for the things that hardly mattered. He hated how he realized all those things, and how they’d affect him so easily. Like today, how that awesome feeling had turned to anxiety and overthinking in a blink of an eye… and for _nothing_.

He hated it, cause it made him feel weak and… weird.

He hated it, yet it always happened.  
  


“… _o you know the new kid? I heard he’s in the same class as Sarah, what kind of a boy is he?”_

_“Oh, I think his name was … Pedro? I’m not sure. Jake is in his class as well. Don’t worry, he’s a good kid. Though, his parents had just passed away.”_

_“Oh, god, that’s terrible. What happened to them?”_

_“I think they were in a plane crash.”_

_“Oh, no. poor kid, and he’s only five.”_

_“Yeah, but he seemed fine enough to me. He’s loving with his uncle and aunt now, they live near us and the other day I saw them buying groceries. The kid seemed good, he was all laughing and giggling for his ice-cream.”_

_“Well, that’s weird. But kids these days, right? You never know what they’re thinking. You always serve them and yet they’re….”_

_‘No, no, no, no.’ Five year old Peter didn’t hear no more as tears round up in his eyes and he ran away as fast as he could from the kindergarten yard._

_That wasn’t right. Peter… he didn’t even remember laughing. He… he didn’t mean to. Maybe uncle said something funny again and he smiled._

_Was he not supposed to?_

_Oh, no. Mom and dad… aunt May said they’d always look out for him from the sky, did they see Peter laughing? Were they mad at him now?_

_What if they stopped looking at him?_

_What if they left him?_

_He was a bad kid. He was weird._

_Maybe... maybe that’s why his parents decided to go to sky and live with god._

_Peter sobbed. He didn’t want to be a bad kid. He didn’t want his parents to be mad at him._

_He didn’t want to be alone._

_He didn’t want to be weird._

_He wanted his parents back._

Peter sighed. He was lying on the floor of his bedroom, staring at the ceiling. He had lots of things to do, but he didn’t feel like doing anything. So instead, he decided to just lay there and think about everything that has ever been wrong.  
  
This was wrong. That’s not what he should be doing. That’s not what he usually. Usually he tried to make it better. Today, he didn’t really want to.

And it was not really okay, cause Peter knew it wouldn’t solve anything, he knew it’d even make him feel worse, and he knew that he actually could do something to make himself feel better… so piss and moan was not the best option right now, but well, it was the easiest option and it seemed good enough to him since he was too lazy today. 

Soooo… where was he? 

_“Ah, Parker, you ain’t gone ever put your head outta that book, are you? You weird, Parker. I never getcha…”_  
  


_“You mean Parker? Nah,don't invite him. he’s a nerd, he’ll be no fun.”_  
  


_“Peter who? Oh… no, sorry, don’t know him.”_  
  


_“Look who’s here, Penis Parker… Hey, Penis… heard you saying you work for Stark? Psch, dude, try harder next time. High hopes you’ve got even in your fantasies.”_  
  


_“Dude, you heard that too? He said he couldn’t come to the trip cause he’s got some shit to do about his internship… that’s so cool…”_

_“Well, duh, he was just bulshittin’. Can’t believe you actually thought it was true.”_

_“Well, it’s not like I really believed him… I-I’m just saying it’d be cool if there was such thing.”_

_“Well, there isn’t. Parker’s just a weird dick head. Though I really wanna know what was going on in his brain when he came up with that shit.”_  
  
  


_“Shit, my mom’s going to kill me, she’ll literally murder me. What the heck? I mean… it’s not like I didn’t study, how the hell I messed it up so bad?”_

_“I know. I even skipped Jessica’s party to study for this one. Ah, look at this, you know Peter Parker, right? He got the highest score again.”_  
  
_“oh, my god, again? How the hell can he do this? I mean, this exam was so freaking hard.”_  
  
_“I don’t know. It’s like everything comes easier for him…”_

_“Well, anyway, now that we messed up let’s forget about school and…”_  
  


That was such a bullshit.   
Well, he was sorry to say that… but not really, cause it really was bullshit.

Everything came _easier_ for him? pfft, yeah, sure. 

Well, no. Easy his ass. Nothing _came_ easy for him. 

That was the freaking problem, nothing was easy, and no one would just get that. 

His parents’ death wasn’t easy for him. he didn’t just forget that his parents had died because of some damn ice cream. But he had to try his best to get along with everything because uncle Ben and aunt May were trying their best and of course they were sad too but they still tried to be as cheerful as they could, for Peter. It wasn’t fair to let them handle the situation all by themselves. So Peter had to try to. Try to make things even a bit easier.

And yeah maybe he never got his head out of the books and yeah he was a nerd and yeah… whatever else it was that everyone kept saying, but first of all he needed to do that. He needed to study, cause he needed to find a good job in the future, he needed to make money and he needed to make his uncle and aunt proud of him. He couldn’t just stay in their house and do anything he wanted and let them overwork themselves just so they’d make money and give it to Peter and let him waste it all. 

He- he wasn’t even their real son. They didn’t _have_ to do everything for him, but they did. And Peter had to do the same.

So he studied a lot and worked his ass off and got good grades, because he needed to give May and Ben something. And he knew that good grades and report cards wouldn’t pay their bills and stuff, and he also knew that his uncle and aunt were too good to him to be disappointed in him and leave him alone just because he didn’t do good at school. But he couldn’t use that as an excuse to do whatever he wanted. He needed those grades to show them that he knew how much they tried, and that he appreciates it, and that he too would do anything he could… to make things easier. 

So yeah, nothing came easy, he had to make things easier himself.

And that’s what he did when Ben died, and when he discovered his powers, and when he decided to help Mr. Stark on kicking captain America’s ass, and when he had to fight with vulture… he just did everything he could.

So that he’d be normal. So that he wouldn’t be weird. He always tried his best to make things work. 

Then… why couldn’t he do the same now?  
Why was It so hard this time?

Well, Peter kinda knew the answer.

It just, he couldn’t really do anything about it. 

The thing that normally kept him strong, at least gave him the motivation to try to be strong, was… was May, and Ben, his parents, Ned, Mr. stark… even Liz. The thing was that whenever something was bothering him, whenever he felt helpless, they were with him. May comforted him, Ned _listened_ to him, Mr. Stark… well, Mr. Stark tried to be nice in his own weird ways, Ben used to do all of those, but now. His memory, Ben and hid parents’ memory kept made him feel loved.  
It was just easier to fight when you had something to fight for. 

**AHHHHH** …

He got up from the floor, hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out what to do.

Nothing came to his mind so he shut his eyes tight, ruffled his hair with fury and groaned.

So... you _really_ wanna know what’s happened?

Okay then, here we go


	2. The crazy girl with the stupid crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two short chapters in a row. Hope you enjoyed. Next one's gonna be a bit longer.

**_“Hey, so, do you know the guy from the other class…? The tall guy with Brown curly hair who’s always drawing something…?”_ **   
**_“Oh, you mean Michael? Yeah, saw him in the hallway couple times. Why?”_ **   
**_“Nothing. Just wondering if he’s single or anything…”_ **   
**_“Oooh, I think so. What? You into him?”_ **   
**_“N-no. I just- I just thought he seemed cool.”_ **   
**_“Oh, you’re_ ** **_definitely_ ** **_into him_ ** _…”_

_And_ _that_ _… was what happened._

_Oh, god._

_Peter suddenly shot up and since he had nothing to do he just threw himself on his bed and buried his face in his pillow._

_What the hell was this? Why was he do mad that some girl had a crush on the dude? So what? They weren’t even friends._

_Peter dug into his pillow even more, groaning in frustration._

_He then rolled around and started at the ceiling again._

_Michael Jones._

_That was the problem._

_Michael Jones, who Peter couldn’t even think about without getting anxiety, yet he wanted to think about him more and more._

_They were in the same class, and they sat very close to each other. Too close for Peter to not get distracted in class by staring at him._

_Well, he-he didn’t… he didn’t like…_ _stare_ _. N-not in a pervy way. He just… simply… looked at him._

_He didn’t know why he did it, it’s just, he couldn’t take his eyes off him once he glanced at him... his eyes were a mix of dark and light brown, his hair was curly and matched the color of his eyes perfectly._

_He was always so calm. He wasn’t the popular kid of school, but he had his own friends. He didn’t talk a lot, was mostly quiet. He usually just looked at his friends and listened to them, really listened, Peter envied him for that. Maybe he needed to take Mr._   
_Stark’s advice and try to listen more and blabber less after all. Seemed quiet interesting.But anyway, about Michael… sometimes he smiled, not a wide smile, just a mild curve was shaped in the corner of his lips and suddenly it seemed like he was deeply happy._

_Peter thought it was amazing to show so much emotion without saying anything, just with a quick movement of a small part of his face._

_And when he laughed… he didn’t laugh a lot. Well, at least Peter hadn’t seen him laugh more than a couple of times._

_But when he did… Peter could finally see his teeth._   
  
_He laughed so hard that Peter felt like laughing as well, and suddenly he really wanted to know what they were talking about. Suddenly he wanted to just go to him and sit beside him and find something really funny so he’d laugh again. So Peter would make him laugh again._

_It must be an amazing feeling to be the one to make Michael laugh. He wondered if anyone else noticed how real and beautiful his laughter was._

_Another thing about him was that he drew. Peter has never really been good at drawing, and it took more time from him to draw the design if his Spiderman suit than to make it (though Mr. Stark always said that was because the suit was so crappy it didn’t even need making, he could’ve just looked in the dumpster and he would’ve found something as good, but Peter knew he didn’t really mean it. And even he did, he was a billionaire who could make a fashion show of Spider related suit in a day, so he didn’t really care about his opinion in this matter)_

_...But anyway, the point was that Peter had never really like drawing that much, but Michael did it with so much passion and accuracy and he cared about it so much that it made Peter think it was something really wonderful._

_Peter has seen him drawing in the middle of the class before, but one time he saw what he was drawing in detention. He was just able to take a glance, but that was enough for him. it was a_   
_drawing of the view of a house by a lake. And it was snowing and even though it was just a picture, Peter felt cold just looking at the frozen lake, and the house seemed warm and tempting, even to an idiot who was out of the picture, sweating in the hottest day of summer._

_It felt amazing to Peter how he could make Peter feel_ _so_ _many things without even knowing_   
_._   
_He loved it and hated it._

_He wanted to feel this feeling more and yet he wanted to get rid of it because it was too much and he had never felt this way before and it was scary._   
  
_It seemed so right and yet so wrong._   
  
_Peter wondered what it would’ve been like if they were friends. That way Peter would talk to him a lot and he would listen to him carefully, as if he was saying the most important things in the world, and he would smile when Peter ran to him and started blabbering stuff, and maybe Peter would say something to make him laugh hard and Peter would watch him laugh and then he’d start laughing as well and they would laugh so hard that their stomachs would hurt and their eyes would well up with tears._

_And he could introduce him to Ned and the three of them could hang out and Peter would see him a lot._

_And then Peter could talk to him and maybe they could make a handshake for themselves and maybe… maybe one day they’d just hug each other for whatever reason and Peter would be so…_ _so_ _close to him._

_Peter giggled and rolled in his bed._

_Then his eyes went wide and he shot up in his bed._

**_What the hell was he thinking?_ **

_No, really… what the hell was that just now?_

_He needed to-he-he needed to get out of here, get out of his head. He was really going crazy._

_It was all that crazy girl’s fault with her stupid crush on Michael._

_And Peter well knew that it wasn’t._

_Peter well knew whose fault it exactly was and what was happening._   
  
_But it couldn’t be happening._

_So it had to be that crazy girl’s fault._

_So it was that crazy girl’s fault_


	3. Mike the mood changer

That should have been the end of it.  
  
“Hey yo…”

He spent an hour and a half in his room, doing nothing, just thinking about everything, and at the end he came to the decent conclusion that the crazy girl with her stupid crush was to be blamed. He wasn’t sure what she was blamed for, though. But anyway, that much was enough for him… _the point was_ …. That was enough thinking for today. Or… at least it should’ve been. 

But well… seemed like his brain didn’t care about his opinions that much.

“Um… hello? Spider… Spider dude..?”

Who was that girl anyway?

They weren’t even in the same class. How did she even know him? 

“HOY… man, you deaf or what?”

Oh, _GOD_.

He was overthinking it again, wasn’t he?  
  
He was totally overthinking it.

What the hell did any of this have to do with him anyway?

She could just fall in love with him for all he cared, and he could love him back, and they could like… get married and have kids and things… and Peter would just spend all his time Spidermaning until he messed up again and Mr. Stark takes the suit from him and this time really forever, and he had spent so much time Spidermaning that he suddenly finds himself without a job or a life and homeless and years later when he’s trying to find some damn cardboard to sleep on at night, he sees the crazy girl and Michael and their kids in the street, laughing hard, and then the crazy girl notices him and says: “Oh, look. That’s the nerd who gave me a weird look that day when I asked my friend about you years ago… hahaha, look at him. See, not always those good grades bring you happiness. Hahaha, take a look at yourself, I bet you couldn’t stop thinking about us that day that you gave me that weird look, could you? Aahh, good old days. Anyway, let’s go to our pretty house –which is big and is near a lake-, we can make a fire and have spent the night camping in there... Aaaah, what a pretty little happy family we are… unlike that ex-nerd who has no one and probably haven’t even kissed anyone yet.” 

Dude, that was a bad image.

Well, the world is cruel.  
  
 **“HEY, YO SPIDER… AINTCHA THE HERO IN HERE? THE HECK’S WRONG WITCHA? YOU BROKE UP OR SOMETHIN’? GET YA SHIT TOGETHER AND FRIGGIN’ LISTENT O ME FOR A GODDAMN SECOND.”**

Peter almost fell off from where he was sitting on the rooftop of the nice lady’s old house.

He looked down from there, finding the source of the angry voice, and that dude did _not_ seem happy.

It came from a middle-aged man, looking as old as Ben when he died, with a rather… messy outfit. His shirt was torn and stained, shoes dirty and ripped, and he was wearing a pallid and worn jacket and a hat which was staying way up from where the top of his would’ve been.

His hair was long and a mix of gray and brown, as well as his beard.

Peter realized he’s been staring at the man for a long time and the man was frowning at his impression. He immediately got embarrassed and tried to take his eye off him. though the man couldn’t see Peter’s eyes since he was wearing the Spiderman suit, so he must have made such an obvious shocked face that the man looked at him like that.

“Watcha lookin’ at?”

“Uhhh… n-nothing… um… oh, you said Spider, right? You mean me?”

“Well, I ain’t crazy enough to talk to actual spider, not yet at least. And since I don’t see anyone in here but you… Yeah, guess I meant ya.”

Well, Peter didn’t really know what to say to that.

“Uhhh…. So, what’s up? How can I help you?”

Was it just him or did he really sound like a receptionist? 

Well, that was good. That was really good. He could consider that in case Mr. Stark took the suit, to prevent himself from becoming homeless and getting mocked by crazy girl.

“Oh, COME ON NOW… you ask the question and the zone out when I wanna answer? Well, that’s rude. You ain’t half a nice as people say.”

“Wha….? Oh.. OH, I’M SO SORRY, I GOT CARRIED AWAY AGAIN. W-WHAT WERE YOU SAYING?” Peter cried with a distressed voice.

“Gee, relax. Just asking if you’re the Spider dude who helps people with stuff or not?”

“Y-yeah. That’s-that’s me” Why did he sound like a high schooler today?  
  
Well, maybe cause he Was.

“Ah, great. Cause I’m in a pickle right now. Kinda need ya help.”  
  
Peter’s Spiderman feelings suddenly kicked in and he started to feel the same old mix of stress and excitement again. This was good. Yeah this was normal. 

Let’s get back to work.

“what’s the deal?” Peter Spiderman asked with confidence.

\------------   
“Uhhh… do I really need to do this?” Spiderman asked with a small voice, his confidence suddenly replaced by doubt and hesitation.

“You don’t need to do anything. But you help people, nah? Isn’t that the thing you’d wanna do?”

“ _Well_ … I’m not sure I want to sell fake handmade jewelry to teenage girls in the street…”

“Watcha mean?”  
  
“I just mean that… this isn’t the kind of stuff that I usually do.”

“What kinda stuff do ya do?”

“I… well, mostly… I fight crime.”  
  
The man, -apparently his name was Mike- took a glance at Peter’s body, from head to toe, and gave him a _‘Really? You?’_ look.   
  
Okay, rude. 

Peter rolled his eyes behind his mask. The man must’ve notices cause he immediately said “Kay dude, so you… fight crime and shit so…so… look at this as preventing a crime from happening. If I don’t make money, then I won’t have anything to eat… and after a while, when I get really hungry… who know what I’m capable of, ya know?”

“That’s not the best thing to say to a crime fighter you know.”

"look, I haven’t done anything yet, so ya only option is to help me out. Come on, I mean, ya clearly weren’t that busy, I watched you not do shit but stare at the sunset and stuff like a loser for like half an hour, who knows how long you were doing that before.”

Peter hesitated. He knew he’d go back to overthinking if he didn’t have anything to do. And since he was so lucky, the city was calm today and there was not much for Spiderman to do. This could distract him a little.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

He didn’t’ immediately show his interest, though.

“Why don’t you just do it yourself?”  
  
“AAH come on, I’m gone sell these to young girls. Take a look at me man, you think they’ll buy these from me or ya? And I heard young girls had a thing for the Spider dude. Just… think of It as a way to communicate witcha fans, whoa that was a fancy word… anyway… come on don’t be so grumpy…”

Okay then, what could he do? 

Gotta respect the elders.

“Okay, whatever. But I won’t stay too lon…”

“Ahahh. That’s the spirit. I’m telling ya. You ain’t gone regret it. And now for starters… and don’t get offended, it’s just business…”

Suddenly he took a neckless out of the bag and put it around Peter’s neck like a haunter catching his pray… 

“Now, let’s see watcha got, huh?”

Aaaaand Peter already regret it.

\------ 

Turned out it really was a bad idea after all, a terrible idea, in fact.  
  
Everyone freaked out seeing Spiderman selling stuff, and a lot of them wanted to see the scene, some wanted to take photos with him (though Peter wasn’t sure if it was just cause he was popular or that he looked like he had just gotten back from Hawaii with the neckless), but anyway, they weren’t interested in buying anything. Looked like people’s amount of liking him had a limit. 

And Mike giving him strange looks and smirking at his misery wasn’t helping at all.

After a while, Mike decided that it was enough laughing and watching the show and they really needed to get to work. 

And so Mike was gone and business Mike appeared.   
  
  
“I can’t believe you’re that popular, you can’t even sell an earring…”   
“That’s not my jo…”   
  


“Maybe this doesn’t suit you that well, try this one.”   
“Oh, god.”   
  


“Try being friendly a bit, man.”

“I _am_ friendly. My middle name is friendly- literally. Your friendly neighborhood…”

“I don’t care, just go for it.”   
  


“Well, now that I think about it you’re too friendly…”

“See, told y_”

“Try being more hard to get…”

“What? We’re selling stuff, it’s not a high school drama_” Speaking of high school dramas, Peter wondered…  
  
“I mean, try being a little flirty…”

“Okay, what now?”

“Ah, here comes another one. Go for it, you can do this.”   
  


And Peter got stuck in a loop of listening to Mike’s advice, another girl coming, Mike pushing him towards her with one of his hands showing a thumbs up, showing totally fake smiles to people while in his head he was battering his head against the wall the whole time, Mike entering the conversation and being the flirty mouth Peter didn’t have… and after a while they were able to actually sell some stuff. 

“Is it over?”

From the bottom of his heart, Peter wished a villain would suddenly appear. He didn’t care if it was an alien with four heads and fire coming out of each of his four mouths, looking specifically for Spiderman, not willing to back down until it had his head. 

He just wanted this to freaking end.

“Yeah, all done.”

What was that blinding light in the front? Were those the gates of heaven he was seeing?

“Oh, thank god.”

“Don’t be such a baby now.” Mike said while picking up his stuff from the ground. “But ya did good, I gotta admit. Better than I thought ya would at least. Might get yar help in the future…”

“No thanks I’m all good.” Peter answered before Mike could finish his statement.

“But, as if for now…” OH god, what now?

Mike finally looked up to Peter, showing him all the money they’ve earned.

“Wanna eat?”

\------------ 

Peter have never been to the place where Mike took him to eat, and he was sure of that, because if he had seen such a place, he was sure that -not only as Spiderman,for it was a crome to humanity to let that place be run_ but also as a citizen, he would’ve done everything he could to stop this place from existing.

But at the moment he was so hungry that there could be poison in his sandwich for all he cared (and Peter knew there was a high possibility that there actually was something in it that could act like a poison or even worse).

They took the sandwich and  
got back to the rooftop Peter was sitting on before all of this. 

Peter sat on the rooftop so he wouldn’t be worried that Mike would suddenly take his mask off since he had it up to his mouth.

Mike sat on one of his empty bags on the ground.

There was a silent between them, that Peter - Peter who couldn’t shut up for one second according to Mr. Stark and a whole bunch of other people- was actually enjoying. 

The event of this afternoon was a trauma that Peter wasn’t sure if he could ever recover from.

“So you wanna talk?”

“Not really…”

“Great, let’s start with you. What’s up witcha?”

Peter looked at Mike with confusiin  
“Nothing?”

“Oh, come on. You looked like someone dumped you and said it was because you weren’t _mature_ enough and she wasn’t ready to go any further with you and you spent all your time blaming yourself and trying to fix yourself but then when you went to her to show how you’ve changed you saw her cheating with your **best goddamn friend** **and then you completely broke down and- and** …”

And while he said all those stuff, Mike's expression went from deadpanned to confused and regretful and then fury and ready to kill and then back to confused.

“Do _you_ wanna talk?”

“Nah, I’m over it.” Back to deadpanned. “Point is...you looked like a loser… fell in love or something?”

Peter almost chocked on his sandwich. What?

“WHAT? WHAT WAS THAT? WERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA? HAHAHAHA NO. FELL IN LOVE…ME…PSCH. WHAT A FANTASY.”

“Well, looks like ya have. You’re so obvious by the way. I wonder how no one hasn’t still realized who you are.”

“I… don’t know how to do it alone.”

Peter started out of nowhere. He didn’t know why, just… he was really comfortable around Mike, well maybe because he had completely ruined his day and he didn’t feel the need to be all polite and neat around him. it felt like he wasn’t going to pity him or take word out of his mouth by force or judge him or… you know… and he didn’t even know who he was. So it was like it didn’t involve Peter. And that was good.

“I'm not in love...It’s just… I feel and think about stuff lately… a lot. And they’re just so confusing… and I just can’t figure them out… and usually, when this sort of things happen, I have these… people around me and I can talk to them about it… and they help me and usually things make more sense after that… but now…”

“You can’t talk to them about the shit…”

“And I don’t know why! I really don’t! But I don’t know what they’ll think and- and I… it’s something that… I’m not sure what to do if they don’t like it or if they can’t help me about it too…”

He looked down, why did he feel like his eyes were burning?

“Well, I mean I get that you’re a hero so I guess you wanna make things right all the time_”

He did. He really did.

“But it’s okay to…. Ya know? Sometimes be confused, t’s normal. So you shouldn’t worry too much about it… and ya know… seemed like you were thinking about things a lot, well, I don’t know what happened but I know that sometimes thinking too much can’t really help thing… ya know? Cause sometimes it’s like ya gotta do what ya doing and feel what ya feeling and then you’ll figure shit out t=just that way… but I guess it makes sense that ya might wanna talk about it so… well, I’m always here around the Queens, and ya like… web around here, dontcha? So you can find me if you wan’ talk. But since ya can’t tell me the real shit… I mean, ain’t there someone that… isn’t too involved? With the stuff that happened, I mean. So you can like… tell ‘em and not worry what they’ll do?”

Peter looked at Mike with wide eyes and hesitated for a minute.

“I… Umm… I guess there is, umm…”  
  
Maybe.... just maybe...this wasn’t the _worst_ afternoon.

“umm...thanks Mike.”

“Yeah, no problem. So I’m gone go cause the jewelry ain’t gone make itself.”

Mike got up and picked up his bags and Peter got down from the rooftop as well, ready to go back to Spidermaning.

“Bye for now, Spidey. See ya later”

Mike turned around to leave.

“Yeah, um… see you around.” Peter said, a wide smile crossing his face behind his mask. Mike just waved.

And just maybe helping Mike out wasn’t a bad idea… after all. 


End file.
